I Swear! I Saw Sesshomaru Being Nice!
by ALiC.P
Summary: NOT SESS/KAGOME ROMANCE. Sesshomaru messes with Kagome's head - no one believes her. He can't be nice, but first let's see how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru deal with trying on modern clothes, and then we can continue on to the diabolical-ness. One-shot.


Fanfic #7. Like I mentioned this ain't Sess+Kagome romance-crap. Why is that pairing so popular? *shutter* I find it damn disturbing that there are so many. *Augh!* Oh my god, who the hell came up with that pairing!? It's just plain **wrong!** Okay, okay, let's get to the freakin' story before I rant some more, alright?

Here, in this fanfic, Sess is gonna mess with Kagome's head. He so evil.

• *within asterisks= sound effects* • _Italicized= thoughts _• "-chan"= used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. Also used for lil boys, pets, even lovers; sense of childish cuteness; like English "-y/-ie" • "-sama"= confers great respect; like "Lord/Lady"

* * *

It's after all the Naraku-drama, but let's just say that Kagome didn't disappear for 3 years after he died, 'kay? This story works better if it's immediately after that. So, Miroku and Sango just got married, no kids yet; Kagome and Inuyasha officially boyfriend-girlfriend; Kagome in high school so her uniform is different; and let's just say that Rin is still with Sesshomaru and not Kaede; Kohaku lives in Kaede's hut rather than his sister's, 'cuz, well, you know…

Inu's group and Sess' group are all together, in sort of a picnic setting, on a grassy hill not too far from the village. Kagome is the one that brought them all together – she brought stuff from the future…

Sango: "Kagome-chan, what did you bring from your time?" Kagome: "Glad you asked! I brought something different than the other times!" She turns around to where Inu and Sess are resting.

Sess is under the shade of a tree: his left leg stretched out before him; right leg bent with right wrist resting on knee; back to tree; eyes closed. Inu adjacent to him: legs crossed; arms in sleeves; back to tree; eyes closed. Inu's ear- *twitch*

Kagome: "Hey! Wake up you two!" Inu opens his eyes and darts them to her direction; Sess no react-y. "You too, Sesshomaru!" Jaken: "Where do you get the idea of thinking that you can order Sesshomaru-sama ?!" Shippo: "Oh, just be quiet, Jaken." Sess opens his eyes half-way and cocks his head toward Kagome's direction.

Kagome feels a death-chill pass through her bones.

She shakes herself and regains composure, "I brought clothes this time." All the humans, fox and toad too, "Clothes?" "Yeah, but I only brought 3 outfits. I had to guess what sizes you were though." She looks toward Rin, "I brought the most adorable outfit I could find for Rin-chan!"

Sess is now fully paying attention and glares at Kagome in a 'watch yourself' way.

Kagome feels evil brush by her.

She shakes herself and stands up facing in the direction of the dogs. "And I brought an outfit for Inuyasha and my future brother-in-law too!" Sess- *twitch*

Kagome: "Aw, why are you making such a mean face at me? And, Inuyasha, so are you." Inu: "That had a really nasty ring to it." Jaken- x_x "Ohhh…" He can't even say anything.

~~ After a few minutes of convincing, and Kagome using Rin as a semi-shield and convince-Sess-for-me-please-I-don't-want-to-die ~~

Kagome standing in front of bushes and trees, "Are you two done yet?" *shuffle, shuffle* branch- *snap*

Inu: "Kagome? What do I do with this silver thing?"

"You pull it up until it's at the top, then you button it." *_zi-i-i-ip_* "Kagome."

"What?" Inu- *whine* "This thing's uncomfortable, it's riding up – well…"

"It shouldn't be doing that. Did you put on the boxers right?"

There's a pause, "Hey, Sesshomaru, what are 'bok-zers'?"

"How am I supposed to know?" *_zi-i-i-ip_*

Kagome: "Wait!? You didn't put them on!"

"Well, uh… no."

"But, you're supposed to - - okay, take off the pants and put on the boxers, the short white garments, first, then your pants. The same goes for you, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, but how do I take these off?" Sess: "The reverse of how you put them on. You can't honestly be that dense." "What?!" "No fighting! Inuyasha, just do what I told you to do, 'kay?"

"Kagome, why can't you just show me, it would be a lot more - -"

"NO! *Blush* I already told you that I'm not going to help you get dressed!! That's why I had Sesshomaru go in with you!" *_zi-i-i-ip_* *_zi-i-i-ip_*

"Okay, now which way do I put on these 'bawk-zars'?"

Kagome *sigh* "Do you see a little paper sticking out at the waist?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, make sure that's on the inside, then when you put them on make sure that the paper is at your back and not the front. **Then** put on your pants." *shuffle, shuffle* *snap* *bwumph!*

Kagome: "What happened?" Inu: "Nothing. Just Sesshomaru falling on his ass - - Ow!! You son of a - -"

"Just finish getting dressed!!" *shuffle, shuffle* *svv* *flap* *_zi-i-i-ip_* *_zi-i-i-ip_*

"Okay, now what?" "Do you both have pants on?"

"Yeah." "You better, or else." Kagome goes into the bushes. Sound of moving clothes and leaves. "Wow, I have a good eye. These fit you guys perfectly!"

She steps out of the bushes with Inu's and Sess' clothes draped over her right arm and she extends the left toward the direction of the trees, "I now present to you Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in clothes from my time!"

The 2 step out. Rin: "Wow! Sesshomaru-sama, you look fantastic!" Jaken: "Of course, Rin, who do you think he is?" Sango: "Well…." *blink, blink* Kohaku: "Those clothes, actually look befitting of both of you." Miroku: "My, Kagome-sama, you certainly do have a good eye. Do you think that perhaps you can bring me some clothes next time?" "Sure!" Shippo, with his arms crossed, "Hmm… not bad."

Inuyasha has on some blue jeans, a white, long-sleeved T-shirt with a red, short-sleeved T-shirt over it, some black and blue and white sneakers, and his baseball cap. Sesshomaru has black dress pants, a button-down, white, dress shirt which is untucked, black suit jacket, and black dress shoes. The shirt's cuffs are visible, and the shirt's collar is over the jacket's lapels; it's unbuttoned at the top. Kagome showed them the pockets of their pants and how they could put their hands in there – Inu has both hands in his pockets and Sess has only his right hand in his pocket.

Sango: "Hmm, somehow I get the feeling that Kagome-chan gave clothes that are considered formal to Sesshomaru, and clothes that are more informal to Inuyasha." Kagome: "You're right, Sango-chan!"

Jaken: "Hmph! Of course she gave formal attire to Sesshomaru-sama! He is - - (Rock gets him between eyes) Oww!" *boop!* on ground. Inu: "Shut up, Jaken ."

Kagome puts down their clothes, picks up her yellow backpack and grabs hold of Rin's hand, "Okay, now it's Rin-chan's turn!" Sess immediately turns her way and glares at her with all of the protective/fatherly/homicidal/demon/evil incarnate/dog instincts in his body. Kagome- *sweatdrop* *_tre—em-ble_*

Kagome sees her life flash before her eyes: past, present, future…

Shitbees…

Kagome drops her bag and raises her hand wildly waving it side to side in front of her in a panic, "D-don't worry *nervous please-don't-kill-me laugh* I'm not going to do anything bad – I swear!! S-she's going to look really, _re-eall-yy_ cute after she puts this outfit on. Really!" Knees shaking, "You're going to love it!" Sess, from deep within his ribcage *Grrrr* "I-I will be very,_very, __**ve-eryy, **__**extremely**_ careful with her," In a small croak, "Really," Almost in a whisper, "Please don't hurt me."

Sess: "Fine." "Thank you!" She picks up her bag, and she and Rin go into the bushes.

~~Some time later~~

Kagome steps out of the bushes, "Alright everyone! Prepare to see one of the cutest sights ever!" She quickly turns to Sess, "Especially you, Sesshomaru."

She goes back mid-way into the bushes, she then steps out holding Rin's hand.

Sango with big, sparkly eyes, "Awww, she looks sooo cuute!!" Miroku grasps his chin with his left hand, "I hope our daughters grow up to be so adorable." Kagome turns to Inu, "So, what do you think?" Inu turns away, "No, she's not that cute." Ears- *twitch, twitch*

Rin is wearing a mid-shin long, soft-pink, poofy-sleeved dress; the skirt part of it begins at mid-stomach and it has hoop-skirt-like, white, ruffled-petticoats (like 3 of them) underneath; the petticoats are full, tiered and stiff; there's white lace at the collar, the sleeves, down the chest in 3 vertical lines and around the hem of the skirt; at around mid-stomach, she has a satin red-violet sash tied in a big bow at the back; her hair is tied up in a high ponytail (it looks kinda like Shippo's, but with more lift to it and longer); frilly white socks with the frilly part being pink; and Shirley Temple-ish-shiny-black-shoes; she even has some pink lip-gloss and very light blush on her cheeks, and a light coating of mascara to make her eyes look brighter; and of course she has a big, cute smile on her face.

Kagome twists around quickly to look at Sess, who's face, who's face - -

Has no expression??? Kagome- _Huuhhhh?? _*sweatdrop with disappointment* Her head falls to the right. She takes long strides to Sess and stands in front of him with her arms bent toward her body, "Uh… Sesshomaru…? *nervous laugh* What do you think about Rin-chan's oufit?" *sha-aky smi-ile*

Sess, totally indifferent, "What about it?" Kagome- *Gyaahh!* "B-but, but, but - -" She flails her arms in a vertical motion at her sides, "Come on! Doesn't Rin look adorable?!" Sess – nada.

"But, but you've been giving me death glares this entire time!! Come on," Kagome grabs the lapels of Sess' jacket with both hands, "I expected this to get some kind of reaction out of you!!" She's shaking Sess lightly – oh, crap.

Kagome freezes for a split second realizing what sh - - *SLAP!*

Kagome lets go, her body titled to the left, right cheek red. Sess simply adjusts his jacket and with all steely-coolness, doesn't even look at her, "Don't ever lay your hands on me, little girl."

Kagome puts her hand on her sore cheek and Inu leaps to stand between her and Sess, but he's facing Kagome rather than his brother…

"Inuyasha…" Inu looks back at her, pouting. He grabs Kagome's right arm with his left and yanks her away to where the rest of the group is. Shippo jumping in the air angrily, "Inuyasha! You idiot!! Aren't you going to attack Sesshomaru for hitting Kagome!! What happened to your usual crazy-jealous-over-protective self?!" The others also stare confused.

Once Inu gets to the group, he looks at Kagome, "You idiot, why did you do that? You're lucky all he did was slap you. He could've used that as reason to really hurt you – kill you, even." Her eyes widen, "Inuyasha…." "Look, just … you should've known better. Naraku's gone; the risk of you getting seriously injured or killed is a lot less than before. Don't go getting yourself into unnecessary quarrels like that, okay, Kagome?" Kagome, her eyes watering, *blush* "Oh, Inuyasha…."

The rest of Inu's group gathers around them. My, he's matured a lot, hasn't he?

Kagome lowers her head to the right while the others speak to Inu about how he handled the situation; about the behavior he has shown.

She turns her head behind her, _Maybe Inuyasha really __doesn't__ want to fight with his brother anymore. Maybe now, he and I, and even with his brother, can build a new fam- -_

*GA-A-ASSSPP!* _OH MY GOD!!!_

Sess is kneeling down with Rin in his arms! They're hugging – HUGGING!

Kagome's mouth starts moving, but with no words coming out, she turns to the others while pointing to Sess' direction, "G-g-guys… Guys! Look, quick!" Everyone: "Huh?"

Kagome turns around to Sess again and so does everyone else, but - -

He's just kneeling by Rin, not hugging anymore. Kagome- *Dong* (of disappointment) "Eehhh??"

Sango: "What's the matter, Kagome-chan?" "I, I, I saw," She turns to them, "I saw Sesshomaru hugging Rin, really!" Inu: "Wait. You saw him hugging her? Pfft! Yeah, right!" "But, but, I swear! He really was hugging her!" Inu: "Don't lie, Kagome."

Everyone turns away and talks to each other again. Kagome looks behind her again, "Aah- aah…"

Sess has Rin in a tight embrace; Rin has her arms around his neck, hugging back, and is smiling – happily, blushing, with her head under Sess' chin; and Sess, he's…. smiling too!? He's sort of swinging Rin side to side, with the left side of his face buried in Rin's hair.

Kagome: "Hey! Guys, look! Look!" Everyone looks. Sess is simply kneeling by Rin, looking at her, no hugging.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama, are you going to keep those clothes?"

Kagome- *sweatdrop* Miroku: "Um, Kagome-sama, why do you keep claiming that Sesshomaru is embracing Rin?" "Th-that's because he was! I swear it! He really was hugging her just now! And he was smiling too!" Inu: "Kagome! He's not doing anything; don't lie. Sesshomaru's definitely not the kind to show affection."

They all turn away, and sit down, again talking to each other. Kagome sighs, and begins to bend her knees to sit, but before she does she looks back one more time.

Sess has Rin in his arms, *Mwah* *Mwah* He's kissing her face! while Rin just giggles and blushes. *Smo-ooch!* *Ki-i-iss*

She fall on her butt, "GUYS! GUYS! LOOK!" Everyone looks.

Sess does not have Rin in his arms and he is not kissing her or anything like that. He's feeling the hem of Rin's dress, "What is this cloth made of?"

Kagome- _Nooo! Not again! _Inu: "Kagome!" Kagome gets up, "I swear! I saw Sesshomaru being nice!" Inu, even the others, hang their heads, a little ashamed.

"I really did! I swear! He was kissing her just now!"

Sango looks toward Kagome, "Kagome-chan… that's enough. Why don't you just sit down with us so that we can eat together."

"But - -!" She looks toward Rin, "Rin-chan!" Rin: "Yes?"

Kagome- _She'll tell them! _"Rin-chan, wasn't Sesshomaru just huggging you and kissing you right now?" _She's going to tell the truth; she's totally honest and innocent! She'll tell the - -_

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama hugging and kissing Rin?" She looks up at her master with big, longing eyes, "That would be really nice and loving of Sesshomaru-sama to do, but," She looks away to the ground, then to Kagome, "But he doesn't do that." She then much more quietly adds, blushing a little, "But, Rin would like if he did."

Kagome- *DA-DUMP* (lightning flashes in background) _SHE'S IN ON IT!!_

Inu: "Come on already, Kagome, quit telling that stupid lie. If this is supposed to be a joke, it's not funny."

Everyone turns away again, leaving Kagome to twitch and mutter to herself. _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't. Don't. Okay, maybe one more time._

*Twitch, twitch*

Sess has Rin in his arms again, he's smiling, and Rin is giving _**him **_kisses on the face. *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *giggle* Then she and Sess nuzzle each other, both happy, Rin blushing.

Kagome's voice is caught in her throat, _Stay calm. Stay __**calm…**_ She turns to the group slowly, and notices something.

_THEY'RE IN ON IT TOO!!_

She sees Jaken glance over to Sess and Rin, pout, and shutter a little, then frown some more. She notices that the smiling Kohaku, talking happily with his sister and the others, looks with the corner of his eyes over to Sess and Rin, but he smiles.

Kagome kneels down to where the others are and whispering, "Guys, look. I really mean it, just look over to Sesshomaru quietly, okay?"

Inu sighs, but he and everyone else looks again. They see nothing.

Kagome's body goes wobbly, *te-ea-ars* *gro-oan*

Sess is standing now, Rin at his side, he looks over curiously at the others, "Is there something wrong?"

Inu: "Kagome, seriously, you need to stop that." "But, but, I swear!"

"That's not funny." "But I- -!"

"Kagome, stop. Quit lying." "But!" "KAGOME!"

Inu closes his eyes hard, then opens them again, "Alright, let's just go back home. Kagome, you can go back to your time if you want. Sesshomaru, you get the hell out of here already. I'm sure you're pretty damned annoyed." He turns to Kagome, "I'm gonna change back into my old clothes, okay?"

Inu picks up his clothes and Sess', he walks over to him. Everyone else gets up to leave too. Jaken gets up to fetch Ah-Un. Rin then runs over to Kagome. The others are now walking back to the village.

Shippo: "Kagome, where going to be going back now!" Kagome, with a frown, and a few hairs frazzled, "Okay."

Rin: "Kagome-sama, can you keep this dress in a safe place for me?" Kagome sighs softly and calms herself down, "Sure, Rin-chan. I'll help you change out of it as soon as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are done changing." She looks to Sess and Inu.

Inu is standing to Sess' left; Inu hands him his clothes which he receives with his left hand. Sess places his right hand at the back of Inu's head and brings Inu's head to his neck, Inu's face is facing to Sess' right, where Inu's furry ears flutter against Sess' jaw. Sess softly kisses the back of Inu's right ear which he presses down against Inu's head while the left one twitches freely.

Kagome's eyes- *Shatter* She raises her hand and points at them. *tre-e-emb-ble*

The two go into the bushes and trees.

Kagome: "Aa-aa….ahh-ahh!" Miroku: "Is something the matter?" Sango: "Are you alright?"

Kagome shakily turns around to the others, her hand still pointing to the forest, still shaking, hair frazzling out even more, eyebrow- *twitch, twitch* Left corner of her mouth spasms a little.

Shippo: "Kagome? Did you see something again?"

Kagome falls to her knees, *GRO-O-OAANN* _I can't believe it, there's just now way… _

"Oh, just forget it!" Rin giggles. Kagome turns her head toward her, left corner of the mouch twitching.

* * *

This story surpasses the longest of the fics I've written. The longest one before this one was my very 1st one, "Like That One SixFlags Commercial"

Google/Wiki any words you didn't understand, like petticoat, that's what I did.

THANK YOU!!


End file.
